He Who Summons
by bunji the wolf
Summary: During his final battle, Naruto give his life to save the world. Now given a second life Naruto journey with new strength with new friends as the new Sage of Path! Naruto X Fairy Tail, NarutoX? This story is Now Discontinue
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Fairy Tail and Naruto Series**

**Chapter-The Seventh Sage**

**He wanted to become a God. A God that will make the world safe no more crimes, fear, death or sorrow a world that acted as one. That was the idea of the man who calls himself Madara Uchiha one of the strongest Uchihas in the world.**

**Today was the day it would end. **

**Madara Uchiha was defeated as he lay there on the floor out cold but however even though he was defeated. The Juubi was still revived in its whole full form. Juubi stood greatly over Naruto about one hundred foot.**

**The Juubi was competed but yet it only stares down at Naruto. Naruto had given his all fighting Madara; he was nearly completely drained of his chakra. He still had the Kyuubi but using a small piece of the Kyuubi was more than enough to revive the Juubi.**

Ten long tails waving back and fore as his horns on top of its head with its one Rinnegan eye giving an angry glare down upon Naruto. Naruto could feel its anger towards him, Naruto didn't dare make a move he wasn't sure what the Juubi would do?

But suddenly a voice spoke within Naruto's mind.

"_**You look just like him if not a younger version of him."**_ The voice said.

Naruto looked to his right then his left "Who?"

"_**Look at me child when I'm talking to you."**_ Naruto turned his attention back to the ten tailed beast.

"_**Who are you child? And what are you doing here and why do you have a piece of my power within you?"**_

Naruto was too shock to answer Juubi's question. Juubi blinked once as its eye flash with an aura of blue colored as blue chakra from Naruto was easily taken away from him as it entered the Juubi's eye. The Juubi blinked right after stealing a bit of Naruto's chakra.

"_**Ah the Child of destiny the one who will break the chains of hatred of this world, you're just like him indeed, a young fool who believes the world can change and become a part of the so called Age of Peace."**_ The Juubi let out a hollow chuckle.

Naruto grin his teeth "I am no fool!"

"_**You are a fool a brave fool but a fool nonetheless just like he was." **_

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto ask the Juubi.

"Its speak of the Sage of Paths the Rikudo Sennin he who founded the arts of all jutsu even Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and even created the world we can home. He became the first Jinchuuriki." Naruto turned his attention to see the fake Madara Uchiha or the man known as Tobi had recovered now standing on his two feet.

Naruto frowned he was surprise to see Tobi was up and had recovered from Naruto's Sage-Rasengan attack. Tobi looked up at the Juubi as the ten tailed being didn't bother to look at the Uchiha only kept its attention on Naruto.

"I've been beaten but the Juubi is revived. You can't beat it Naruto." Tobi told him as he cough up small amounts of blood.

The Juubi laughed _**"Yes the little worm speaks the truth. That little hero of your race did seal me away and also stole my powers. That little bastard but I am free now and there's nothing you can do to stop me mortal."**_

"I'll defeat you and seal you right back up." Naruto shouted at the ten tailed beast.

Juubi lend forward to get a good look face to face with Naruto _**"You will die if you fight me child. You are weak from your battles. What hope or chance you have in defeating me?"**_

"I don't need anything strong or anything God-like I'll beat you. That's my ninja-way and I Naruto Uzumaki never breaks his ninja-way I'll never break a promise." Naruto pumped his right fist in front of the Juubi.

Juubi lend back and let out a loud howl before it smash its right fist into the ground causing a huge earthquake. Naruto and Tobi fell down on their butts as the Juubi smash its left fist into the ground causing another earthquake.

Juubi ripped from the ground a huge chuck of earth holding it above its head.

"_**You shall be crush by the very earth you stand on."**_ Juubi smashed the huge chuck of earth down upon Naruto and Tobi. Juubi smash the huge chuck of earth down upon them twice. Juubi pushed the large chucks of earth across as Juubi see down before it, Naruto's and Tobi's bodies.

Naruto couldn't feel his body at all "My body, can't move. Damn it. You damn coward!"

Juubi growl when it heard Naruto calling it a coward. Juubi reached its left hand grabbing Naruto as it smash Naruto down to the ground before it spoke to him _**"You darn call me a coward! You truly wished to die do you?"**_

Naruto spit right in the Juubi's eye which causes the Juubi to smash Naruto right into the ground.

"You think…that will make me give up? I've been through worst." Naruto started to laugh at the Juubi. Juubi hated how Naruto reminded it of the Sage of Paths who defeated it so long ago.

Juubi was too angry to notice that Naruto use all of his chakra he had left into one attack. When Juubi notice what Naruto was doing it was too late. Naruto strike the Juubi with the Rasengan attack right into its eye.

Juubi let out a painful raging scream as Naruto was dropped as the Juubi blindingly smashes its fist into the ground hoping to crush Naruto but however it's missed Naruto by an inch. Juubi quickly healed its wound and grab Naruto with both hands ready to crush him.

"_**You little bastard how dare you attack me! You will crush you!"**_

"Do it…like I care what you do. I'll protect my world from you or anyone else. If you kill me I'll hunt you with my spirit. You're a beast of chakra so I'll fight you even as a ghost you can't win. You are beaten." Juubi hated Naruto more than ever, mocking the great ten tailed beast.

Naruto bite down upon the Juubi's fingers. The Juubi didn't let go of Naruto as it just stares down on the Uzumaki boy to see what he was doing.

"_**You have half of me within you. I think I shall take the other half back."**_ Naruto felt the Kyuubi within him slowly being drained by from him. Naruto glare at the Juubi with hateful look. Suddenly Juubi saw something within Naruto.

Juubi saw the image of the Sage of Paths right before his eyes. Juubi stopped absorbing the nine tails from Naruto. Juubi felt fear running through its body. Juubi roared at Naruto as Naruto's eyes changed to malice red he was using the Kyuubi's chakra to heal his wounds.

Naruto quickly use his Kyuubi-Sage power thanks to the Kyuubi. Naruto freed himself from Juubi's gasp by holding a tight grip on the Juubi's as Kyuubi was sending energy shockwaves toward the Juubi giving Naruto enough time to get free.

Naruto landed safely but quickly jumped towards the Juubi as he smash his right fist into the Juubi's eye once more. But this time Naruto didn't just use his Rasengan but the Rasen-shrunken. The Juubi screamed loudly as blood sprayed from its eye.

"You bastard what have you've done!" Tobi yelled at Naruto.

"I brought the pain." Naruto smirked.

"You idiot the eye is the Juubi's weak point. What do you think will happen if that mass energy is suddenly unleash into the world?" Tobi yelled.

It quickly hit Naruto as the young Uzumaki's eyes widen in shock. Naruto turned looking at the bleeding Juubi as the impact of his Rasen-Shrunken did massive damage to the Juubi. It wasn't healing its wound from his attack.

"_**Kid if its dies it will take the whole world with it!" **_Kyuubi spoke to Naruto through thought.

'_What can I do?'_

"_**I know one way but you might not like it. Either way will kill you."**_

'_I'll take that chance I rather die than to let the whole world dies!'_

'_**Fine but we can't do it alone. We need Tobi's help doing this will kill him too.'**_

'_That's fine by me.' _Naruto grew a cocky smirk on his face as he listened to Kyuubi's plan. Naruto ran towards Tobi as he grabs the masked Uchiha as they ran towards the bleeding Juubi. Naruto looked into the hole in Juubi's eye as a bright light of energy was shining bright.

"What are you doing?" Tobi yelled

"I'm going to save the world and you're going to help me!"

Tobi quickly caught on Naruto's plan "No, no, no! You can't do this to me you CAN'T!"

"Shut up this is your entire fault! It's time to fix the problem by ending you along WITH IT!" Naruto toss Tobi right into the Juubi's eye as Tobi was consumed by the bright energy within the Juubi's eye. Naruto used every bit of reminding chakra he had left within himself and all of the Kyuubi's chakra into this one final attack.

"**TAILED BEAST BOMB RASENGAN!" **Naruto smashed his attack into the Juubi's eye as a bright light consume all as the power clash against the unleash power of the Juubi as the silence sound of nothingness whispers through the air.

'_I did it, Dad, Mom, Nagato, Pervy-Sage I did it. I saved the world I broke the chains of hatred. Now the world can go on…shame I won't be there to see.'_ Naruto's last thoughts were.

**KAMBOOM!**

The sound of a giant explosion went off as a giant smoke shot into the sky taking on the sharp of a beast holding its claws into the air.

Ground zero of the battlefield was leveled. There was nothing left of anyone or anything but however a Konoha headband lay there on the ground as the skies started to rain. The Juubi was silence once more and the threat of Tobi was finally stopped. The Ninja world was now free from the Juubi once and for all and the world may start anew.

But however our young hero believes this is the end for himself and his adventures. Fate has another plan for our hero as fate only favors those who truly wroth giving a second chance. And Naruto is about to find out what is he's reward for saving his world.

**Within Naruto's Soul:**

Kyuubi stood with the cage wide open yet the Kyuubi didn't move only staring down at the corpse of Naruto Uzumaki. Kyuubi grew a large grin on its face.

"**You are an interesting child to no end."** Kyuubi chuckled.

Kyuubi reached out its left hand taking Naruto's corpse as Naruto had an empty blank stare look on his face as his right eye was missing. Kyuubi had a sadden look in its eyes. Naruto was dead but yet his soul was still here still linked with the Kyuubi.

"**I'm not done with you yet. You still have much to finish. Naruto you still have a promise to keep." **Kyuubi close both of its hands placing its chakra into the remains of Naruto's soul. Naruto's body glowed bright red as Kyuubi reached its right eye and took it out as it grow right back as it placed its right eye into Naruto's right eye giving him a new right eye.

"**Live my little one."**

Naruto vanish before Kyuubi's eyes as the sound of a heart beating was here. Kyuubi knowing its host lives.

**Unknown location:**

Naruto open his eyes to find himself in a white colored room. Much like the time he met his mother and father but this room was different somehow Naruto felt it.

Suddenly a voice caught his attention "So you are him?"

Naruto looked back to see a young man who had the Rinnegan eyes. His hair was spiky like Naruto's his hair was light black. The young man was shirtless yet he wore a white sage coat along with gray colored pants. In his right hand was a long metal staff with nine rings on the edge of the staff.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the young man.

The young man smiled at Naruto. The young man held his right hand out to Naruto as he shook Naruto's right hand "Like I, you sacrifice yourself to save the world. Naruto Uzumaki you truly a sage of peace Jiraiya would be proud of you. Minato and Kushina are also proud of you. To know the Uzumaki bloodline still stands strong even through the ages. I am very proud of you Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."

Naruto gasp as he knew who this person in front of him was "You're?" The young man nodded.

"Yes I am him. The one who beat the Juubi the one gave all the nine tails beasts their names. Though you didn't gain my eyes like Nagato did, you did gain my chakra you and Nagato are the children of the Uzumaki clan children of the bloodline of my sister." The young man smiled.

"Wait you had a sister?" Naruto said with a confuse look.

The young man nod "Yes my sister, while I had two sons. My sister had a daughter whose hair was the reddest of hair. My niece had many children during her time from there the Uzumaki village was made. You and Nagato carried my sister's blood thus make us family." The young man smiled.

"So you're my great, great, great uncle or something?" Naruto laughed.

The Sage laughed "You could say that Naruto. But listen to me. You may have defeated the Juubi but it's not dead. I sealed the Juubi away for a good reason. I knew one day someone will try to revive the Juubi. So I made three seals three special seals. Tobi broke only one of the three seals. When I beat the Juubi I wasn't alone that day. I sealed the Juubi inside the moon's core and seal the way to the core behind a chakra door that can be open only by a key called The Soul Key. And the only one who can open the door is the one who shares my blood."

Naruto was still confused on the matter "But I fought the Juubi…unless…" Naruto frown.

"A fake? No that was the Juubi but only a smaller version of it. The Juubi is thousand times bigger than the one you fought. That was a weaker version of it." The sage explained to Naruto.

"But the moon I saw it cracked open?" Naruto yelled.

The young man chuckled "Calm down, the moon is fine when you beat the Juubi. It was force back in. You didn't kill only sealed it again even though it did kill you sealing it. You weaken it even more. It will try to escape again and only you can be the one to seal it away…this time however for good."

"But how could I help I'm dead! There's nothing left of my body." Naruto frown.

The sage smiled at the young Uzumaki "Fear not. I'll revive you. It will take time to rebuild your body and also to restore you to your full true strength. Naruto when you wake up you will be good as new. Once you do I'll see you again but do not frown you won't be alone. I've made sure of that. Your friends will be waiting for you. Farewell Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."

Naruto's body glowed bright yellow as he faded away into the air as the wind blew.

**Ground Zero:**

The final battle ground where Naruto stood his final stand against the Juubi. A hand reached out from the ground as Naruto dig himself out of the ground. The skies were dark as it rained. Naruto looked around to find where he was.

"_**Hey how are you holding up kid?"**_ Naruto heard a voice in his head.

"Eight is that you?" Naruto asked.

"_**Yup it's me kid."**_

"Wait how? I thought I only had fox?" Naruto was really confused now.

"_**When you beat the Juubi you've freed us all and well we all decide to stay with you all nine of us. Of course we had to get your soul-lord permission first."**_Naruto heard Kyuubi chuckling.

Naruto chuckle "So that what he mean by my friends will be waiting for me."

"How long have I've been dead?" Naruto asked.

"_**Ten months."**_ Eight Tails told Naruto.

"A Ten months huh? Well Baa-chan and everyone else must think I'm dead huh?" Naruto frown at the thought.

"_**Don't frown kit you've saved the world and killed Tobi. You deserve that much respect and honor. But since you're alive I think it's best to start a new."**_ Kyuubi told Naruto.

Naruto started to smile "Yeah I guess you're right. I did my best and save the world. Everyone happy the village is safe and everyone fought together. Still I would have liked to see everyone how they are doing and especially fight Sasuke one more time."

"_**Who cares about that Uchiha? Enough of the past Naruto time to step into the future."**_ Naruto heard the One Tailed spoke.

"Wow you were telling the truth all nine of you are inside me huh?" Naruto sweatdrop he wonder why how it was possible to take them all.

"_**Hey you're the new Sage of Path. A new path is made because of you the Seventh path."**_

"But where should go I now?" Naruto asked the tailed beasts within him.

"_**Wherever you want we'll follow you kid. Since you are the new sage of path, you've did lose a lot of your strength it will take time for you to recover them all. Right now you're at the strength level when you took on that Pain guy." **_Eight informs Naruto of his strength level.

"So I was tone down just a bit huh? Do I have sage mode?" He asked.

Naruto heard the voice of the Four Tails speaking _**"Not need you are a sage but if you want to know. Yes you lost that ability as well but you can regain it. You did lose a lot of your strength. Your body was nothing but ashes it took a year for you to be revive dust by dust. While you regain your strength we'll be your weapons Naruto."**_

Naruto raise his left eyebrow "How so?"

Naruto heard the one tailed laughing _**"Oh I can't wait! This is going to be fun!"**_

Naruto suddenly felt real nervous "Well goodbye everyone…it's time for me to begin a new chapter in the tale of Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto walked off smiling.

"But first I have to see _it_ before I go."

**Konoha: Graveyard**

**Here lies Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**Konoha greatest hero!**

Naruto stood in front of his grave bit surprise how his grave looks. There was a statue of him standing proudly with his infamous smile. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his grave stone. Seeing fresh flower was there for him.

Naruto saw near the flowers on his grave an old picture of the days where Team Seven was together. There were two pictures. One was the old days of Team Seven and the second one was the Team Seven when Sai and Yamato joined.

When Naruto heard someone gasp he turned around to see Sakura standing there. Sakura stood there holding umbrella over her head. Sakura looked different she let her hair grew long. Naruto looked at Sakura's stomach to see, she was pregnant and from the looks of it she was about nine months.

"Hey-" Before Naruto got the chance to speak. Sakura hugged him as Naruto just smiled as Sakura sob into his chest.

"Good to see you Sakura-chan." Naruto smirk happily.

"I…thought you were dead. We didn't find you there was nothing left but ashes." Sakura explain.

"To tell ya the truth I was dead…but I came back. The war is over but my job isn't done yet Sakura-chan. I can't stay." Sakura was saddened hearing the news.

"Sakura tell me what happen?" He asked.

Sakura nod as she explained to Naruto what he missed "After we couldn't find you, you were claim dead. Even though you were claim dead everyone was happy. Because you did it, you saved us. You won the war. And Sasuke…after you beat him he disappeared. Even we don't know where he is now?"

"I see…thank you Sakura. I promise I'll return one day. Until than can you keep Baa-chan and everyone in check can ya do that for me?" Sakura smiled as she nodded. Naruto smiled as he kissed Sakura on her forehead.

Naruto walked past Sakura but stopped he look over his right shoulder "Sakura…may I ask who's the father?"

Sakura touched her stomach as she smiled "You don't need to ask when you know the answer. She'll be born soon. Even though you were gone you still left yourself behind in Tsunade-sama hospital."

"Right, of course." Naruto nodded while smiling "I'm sure she'll be great like her mother. Goodbye Sakura live a good life." Naruto grinned.

"Or become a great hero like her father. Good luck and goodbye Naruto." Sakura smiled as Naruto nodded as he left the graveyard.

A new tale in Naruto's life has begun.

**End of Chapter I**

**Next Chapter-Chapter II-To The New Lands**

**Naruto save the world by dying. Now back from the dead with all nine tailed beasts inside him, will Naruto become the next sage of path or another new path will be found in this story?**

**Naruto has all Nine Tailed Beasts within him and their abilities as well.**

**Shukaku**-The One Tailed Raccoon Beast-Element Wind

**Nibi-**Two Tailed Cat Beast-Element Death

**Sanbi-**Three Tailed Turtle Beast-Element Water

**Son-Goku**-Yonbi-The Four Tailed Monkey/Ape Beast-Element Fire/Lava

**Gobi**-The Five Tailed Horse Beast-Element Earth

**Rokubi**-Six Tailed Slug Beast-Element Acid/Gas

**Nanabi**-The Seven Tailed Beetle Beast-Element Light

**Hachibi**-The Eight Tailed Ox Oni Beast-Element Lighting

**Kurama**-Kyuubi-The Nine Tailed Fox Beast-Element Elemental

I label each of the tail by elements I think suits them well. Shukaku of course is wind and sand, Nibi I picked Death from the tales of cat able to control or speak to the dead and spirits. Sanbi is water of course, Son-Goku fire of course, Gobi I pick Earth because I think it fit him well being a horse, using earthly attacks as such using charge attacks. Rokubi I pick acid because he or she is a slug since its bubbles attack can melt anyone or anything it touches. Nanabi I picked light because I at first I thought it was a dragonfly rather than a beetle but oh well, seem to be the light element type.

Eight I pick lighting because it does have lighting attacks, and for Kurama aka Kyuubi, I pick it in the elemental class because since Kyuubi is said to be the strongest so why give let it be a elemental, it does have fire and wind attacks, look like he can do more than those two elements.

To answer everyone's question no Naruto won't be as the teem everyone would say…Broken. He won't be he lost a lot of his power by sacrificing himself. He need time to regain his power and his beast friends are there to help him. Even with the tailed beasts Naruto won't be broken.

How he fight now is different he can summon the tailed beast or rather a piece or part of them to aid him in battle. For an example Naruto can drop kick you but if he summons the strength or Kyuubi's feet the damage or impact will be double/boost. It won't be Naruto who drop kick you it will be Kyuubi.

Naruto can summon only one beast at a time for now, can ya image if he can use Tailed Beast Bomb with all Nine Beast combine with his Sage Rasengan talk about an overkill attack.

I forget the name of this fighting style but is use rarely in anime and video games.

I've decided this to be a Fairy Tail X Naruto crossover, why? Because I wanted to do a crossover of the two. I enjoy the Fairy Tail series very much and it is one of my top ten manga/anime.

And lastely the pairing of this fic can be either

**Naruto X Erza or Naruto X Lucy or Naruto X Mirajane**

One of this pairing will happen, just not sure at the moment since it's my first Naruto X Fairy Tail crossover.

Well that's all I'm saying everyone see ya! I hope this little prototype idea become a great fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Fairy Tail and Naruto Series**

**Chapter II-To the New Lands**

**In the land of grass:**

Naruto sat there on the grass in an open field. The wind was blowing nicely as a new day has begun for the young Uzumaki. Naruto had his eyes close for a second until he'd open them.

"Already where should I go? I need time and a place to home my skills of becoming the new sage of path. Even with your guys help I know I won't be able to defeat the Juubi without wasting my life again." Naruto sighed as he stared up at the clear blue sky.

"_**If you really want to become strong again, there can be a place where you can become even stronger. But it will take some time after all you are in a weaken state. Your true powers will return but in time, remember that Naruto."**_ Kyuubi told him.

Naruto nod as he listens to his inner demons _**"There is a place much farer from these lands. But we need a boat."**_

"_**Boat? Why not use me I am a Turtle after all."**_Third Tails spoke.

"_**Well three we know you can get the job done. But Naruto here never went through what the former sage of path did."**_ Son Goku spoke.

Three tails groan _**"But I can be so useful."**_

"_**We know!"**_ The rest of the Eight Beasts spoke together.

"So where is this place?" Naruto asked.

"_**Ah it's off the cost of your elemental lands. The land was the very land the Sage of Path went to train before he face off with the Juubi."**_ Son Goku said.

"Wait this place will help me become a better sage just like the sage of path?" He asked.

"_**Maybe or can make you even better if not."**_ Naruto heard the voice of the Two Tailed Beast spoke.

"Very well I'll take that chance." Naruto grinned.

"_**But first."**_ Shukaku spoke _**"What did that girl mean by left yourself behind?"**_

Naruto sweatdrop "You really wanna know? Why would you care?"

"_**Because Shukaku is a perverted demon."**_ Two Tails spoke.

All the eight beasts laughed but was silence by Shukaku outrage _**"Oh yeah like you're the one to TALK! You more perverted than I am. You know it, I know it. WE ALL KNOW IT! You trick your host to lose her virginity."**_

Naruto facepalm "I can't believe I am hearing this."

"_**You'll get to use it Naruto. If the sage of six paths can survive having us inside him. So can you."**_ Eight spoke to him.

"Well off to the sea than."

**Two Weeks Later:**

Naruto sail the sea for two weeks following the path his new allies have send for him. Naruto travel alone on boat though he wasn't truly alone…in the mind.

After docking by a nearby city Naruto looked around the place seeing the city was full of life and with people. Naruto smile a bit but journey his way to the forest beyond the city's limits.

**Unknown Forest:**

"Ah this place will do." Naruto nodded. Naruto sat down on the ground and close his eyes.

_"Now what lesson to begin?'_ Naruto thought.

_**"The lesson of controlling our strength and chakra, if you have control and chakra you can summon a piece of us to aid you in battle or at least a fragment of our strength."** _Son Goku explain.

_**"But if you have enough focus or control."**_ Shukaku chuckle.

_"What happen if I don't?"_

_**"You'll go mad and while mad your controlling our power in a blood-fuel crazy. Think of the fun that would be."**_ Shukaku explain.

_'Great I knew there was a catch.'_ Naruto groan.

"Hello there Young man," A voice spoke out to Naruto. Naruto open his eyes to turn his attention to the person who called him out.

Naruto saw an old man smiling at him. But however this wasn't any normal old looking old man he was rather a short one who wore an odd looking cap on top of his head. Naruto raise his eyebrow as he wondered who this man was?

"You are new aren't ya?" The old man said with a friendly smile.

"How did you know?" He asked.

The old man chuckle first "I know everyone here, not a soul I don't know who lives here. And you young man I have never met."

"Yeah I am new, just here too…"

"Become strong so you protect someone you cherish or love correct? My, my, my I've been meeting many people like you." The old man laughed.

"No…that's not my reason." Naruto surprise the old man of his quest.

Naruto chuckle "Well that was once my goal but not anymore. My goal is to become strong so I can protect not just my love ones but the whole world. I did it once but paid the ultimate price but given a second chance I want to become powerful so no will suffer or pay the price I once did."

"What was the price you pay?" The old man asked.

"I was born of sacrifice my mother and father gave their lives to protect me, they gave me all of their love and an unbelievable power. That power in the end became one of my best friends. Together we save the world; I am dead to my old world but given a second chance. I want to make sure the chains of hatred and despair are broken and shall never reform ever again." Naruto pumped his fists while grinning.

The old man chuckle "Boy you remind me of someone, like you he is young. Bit a hot head at times but I am sure you and him would get along pretty well. What is your name young man?"

Naruto smiled at the old man as he introduces himself "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well Naruto that is a fine name. I am Makarov Dreyar. Naruto tell how strong are you?" Makarov asked.

Naruto pause for a moment "Well when I sacrifice myself I lost most of my strength. But with my friend and his…friends I've been able to gain new found powers. I was about to test them before you came to me."

"I see and where are these friends you speak?" Makarov asked.

Naruto rub the back of his head "Well they're actually inside me. About all nine of them have been sealed inside my soul. It's was kind of a soul patch. In the beginning I only had one but now I have all nine and well it's a long story. To cut it shorts my friend and his friends want to help me become strong so we can stop a demon from returning."

"Oh where is this demon you speak of?" Makarov asked.

Naruto point upward "The moon."

Makarov sweatdrop "The moon? The moon is your enemy?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah long ago a sage sealed a demon inside the moon. In fact the sage made the moon to serve that role." Naruto explain.

"So your goal is to beat the demon of the moon?" The old man laughed.

Naruto sigh "I knew you wouldn't take me seriously or believe me. But whatever now if you excuse me I must train." Naruto turned away.

"Sorry if I was rude to you. Forgive me, many warriors stories are hard to believe. And some are painful to understand. Everyone has a different tale of their origin. Boy I wish to see this power of yours." Makarov smiled.

Naruto shook his head "I don't want to fight you. I have no reason to beside I've never use this new power before. I have all nine powers but I could barely have complete control of one of them. The last thing I want to happen if going berserk I would rather die than go through that again."

Makarov nodded "I see, but you wish to become strong? Why not test this power. We cannot control power unless we have the will to overcome it. Don't be afraid to gain new strength long as you have a goal for gaining that power use that will to control that power."

'_What you guys think?'_ Naruto asked his inner demons.

"_**Go for it!"**_ All Nine of them spoke.

Naruto stood up as he'd place his hands together. Naruto was gathering the chakra of all nine Tailed Beasts into one spot that spot was his own chakra. Naruto bare his teeth as he felt bit by bit of each of the Tailed Beasts fusing with his chakra.

Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, Kyuubi all nine of them. Together their chakra fused with Naruto's chakra. Naruto felt their power their chakra shifting with his. Naruto went different but this feeling was very similar to the day he gains Kyuubi's chakra when he fought Kyuubi.

Makarov saw Naruto was gaining what appears to be tails. One after another he grew a tail each one of them was different. One was a long sand color tail the second was a dark blue flaming tail, third was a rock hard spike tail and four was a red fur color tail.

Makarov watched as Naruto had about five tails. Bit amaze by this power of Naruto had. But suddenly Naruto started to show signs of trouble. When Naruto reached the fifth tail, Naruto's right cheek started to peel off.

Soon after Naruto's right side of his face was peeling off showing nothing but blood underneath his skin, Naruto's eyes shot open as he suddenly let out a howling furious cried. A wave of air energy was coming from Naruto as the wave of energy was pushing Makarov away from Naruto.

_'I can do it, just…need…to focus…even…more…'_

_**'Naruto pull back you can't go farer than you already are. Do it before it's too late, you can handle only half of us.'** _Kurama told his host.

Naruto chuckle _'I can do it fox, I can handle your chakra just fine. Remember we're a team.'_

_**"True but Naruto you never had the chakra of the others only I and Eight's power. Pull back now or I'll make you."**_

Naruto's cried became larger **"GAHHHHH!"**

"_**Naruto pull OUT NOW!"**_ Kurama yell.

Naruto smash his fist into the ground. Naruto's chakra suddenly vanished as Naruto return to normal. Naruto was panting heavy after just recover from pulling out from the chakra fusion attempt.

"My, my you have a powerful strength within you already. But I see you lack the full will to control them all." Makarov said. Naruto look at the short old man.

"I told you I've never done this before. Man I thought I was gonna lose it there." Naruto shook his head. Naruto looked at his hands as he sighed.

"Now show me what you can do with fusion of one of your friend's power." Makarov said.

"Only one?" Makarov nodded.

"Yes, you spoke of having control of the one who were with before the others. Show me the ability of the one who you are familiar with." Makarov said.

Naruto nod "That one would be number nine." Naruto chuckled.

Inside Naruto's soul, Kurama had his eyes close as his chakra leaked from his body. Kurama's chakra fused with Naruto's.

While outside, Makarov saw Naruto grew a long orange color fox like tail. The whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks grew deep as Naruto's eyes changed to malice color. Suddenly Naruto was cover in red color chakra that suddenly took on the shape of a fox. The fox chakra rose over Naruto as it became solid.

"_**How this?"**_ Kurama asked.

Makarov step back a bit "So this is the friend you speak of?"

Naruto nod while smiling at his number one inner demon "Yeah the one who's soul is linked to mines. He and I been like this since my birth. If I die he dies."

"_**True but I'll be revived but it will take some time. But I will be revived without a host though."**_ Kurama chuckled with an evil smirk.

"Very interesting a form of team work." Makarov nodded while smiling.

Kurama laugh for a moment _**"Yes, my strength is his, my chakra is mine. If you punch you the punch effect won't be just his. It will be my punch that marks the finishing blow."**_

"Interesting use of skill and magic my dear boy." Makarov laugh.

"Magic?" Naruto asked as he looked confuse.

"Yes magic, tell me Naruto while we're here I would like to hear the tale of your life." Makarov smiled.

"Well it's a pretty long story." Naruto said.

"I have time, I am sure an old man like me wouldn't mind listening to a young boy's story of how he became from a young boy into a young man." Naruto felt a familiar kindness coming from Makarov he wasn't sure why but he felt easy and that he could trust him.

Naruto sat down "Alright, but I warn you its pretty long."

Makarov sat down beside Naruto "I got nowhere to go. Let this old man listen to your story."

"I wouldn't call it a story. My old life may have ended but a new chapter has started. Well here goes, it all started with my mother and father how they met." Naruto started off how his mother and father met, how they became the parents he loves and cherish. To this day he cherishes what they sacrifice their lives for.

**Night fall:**

"And I left Konoha after I say goodbye to Sakura. I hope she can live in happiest. And that ends the tale of Naruto Uzumaki. Or so I thought." Naruto laughed.

Makarov stood up after hearing Naruto's story "My you weren't lying its night fall." Makarov laugh.

"I told ya it was long." Naruto laugh along with Makarov.

Makarov looked up at the moon which was shining beautiful tonight "Naruto I can help you to find a better way to control your new found powers. Rather than fusing the power of all nine. Take your time on controlling each of their power and will, like you have done with Kurama. You and he share a powerful bond, through your light and kindness you were able to understand his hatred and his lack of trusting a human being."

Naruto remembers the hatred of what Kurama once had "Yeah, I understood him and he understood me. We both know what it's like to be betrayed unable to trust. He once told me he would rather have me than be control by another. Kurama he isn't a monster or a tail beast he's my friend. He is a member of the leaf village. He helped me save the world. And once again he's there to help me do it again."

Makarov look back at Naruto "Naruto would you like to join my family?"

"Family?" Naruto asked.

"Fairy Tail a group of people who posses' great power and skill. Fairy Tail everyone is family everyone shares their pain, loses but also shares their will and strength. No one in Fairy Tail is left behind because everyone in Fairy Tail is family." Makarov's words made Naruto feel curious about this Fairy Tail. Naruto was still new to his new found power and it will take some time for him to regain his true and full power. Beside this was a new start for Naruto.

Naruto let out a cheerful laughter as he soon sigh "With all this power I am nothing but a kid again. I need time to mature with this power. And having a family to help me…doesn't sound so bad. I never knew what it was like to have a family."

Naruto thought back to those who were apart of his life for the good and the bad. Those who are worth being called family to Naruto, those who Naruto will never forget they will be remember forever "Mom, Dad, Baa-chan, Pervy-sage, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Gaara."

A new chapter in Naruto's life has indeed begun but will it be better than his old or better or will some of Naruto's old life will come back to him? The future of this Uzumaki has only begun.

**End of Chapter II**

**Chapter III-Welcome to Fairy Tail**

**There you have it of the second chapter everyone, Naruto will meet the Fairy Tail group next chapter. The question when does Naruto meet them?**

**After Lucy joins, after Gajeel join or start at the beginning of Fairy Tail chapter I of the manga/anime?**

**Anyway back to the pairing votes**

**Lucy-11 votes**

**Mirajane-14 votes**

**Erza-11 votes**

**Wow Lucy and Erza are at a tie that is a surprise and Mirajane out voted them, so to be fair. I am gonna give you all once more chance to vote again. If Mirajane still in top the pairing will be Naruto X Mirajane **

**Well see ya everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Fairy Tail and Naruto Series**

**Chapter III-Welcome to Fairy Tail**

'_Everyone is Family in Fairy Tail huh? I never had a real family. And since this is my new life I can restart anew.' _Naruto's thoughts were as he stood in front of a large building with the words 'Fairy Tail' written on it.

"We're here Naruto. Are you ready?" Makarov asked him as Naruto answer him with a nod.

Makarov open the two big wooden doors as the first thing Naruto as the door was…

"WATCH OUT!" A voice yelled from inside.

Naruto dodged to his right as a bottle was suddenly toss and nearly hit Naruto right in the face, Naruto glad he reacted quickly. Makarov on the other hand sighed as he knew this would happen.

"Naruto if I were you. I would dodge anything that comes your way." Makarov warned the young Uzumaki. Naruto felt quickly nervous on what else was going on inside the building?

As Makarov open the doors fully. Naruto peeked to see large group yelling and fighting as bottles, tables and many other things were being thrown. Naruto felt he was in a bar rather than a new home. Seeing a lot of people yelling at one another, Naruto notice how many of them didn't even notice Makarov and Naruto arriving.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov shouted.

Everyone stop in place as everyone turns their attention towards Makarov and Naruto. Naruto felt their stares upon him and Makarov. Naruto felt a bit like the odd one to the crowd.

Makarov sigh "Honestly can't an old man like me. Out go to relax to return home to see none of your causing trouble?"

"We're sorry Master Makarov." Everyone apology to Makarov while Naruto sweatdrop to see how quickly everyone was silences by Makarov.

Makarov turned his attention to Naruto "Listen now everyone. We have a new member who wants to join us. He has come from a very far away land in hope of becoming strong. He wishes to become strong but we all know the path of strength cannot be reach alone."

Naruto bowed his head as he introduce himself "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto possess a rarest of skill and want to master his new skills and power." Makarov spoke.

One of the Fairy Tail members spoke up "And what magic does he possess?"

Naruto was silence on what magic he does have. He never knows his chakra or having nine demons sealed inside him to be something of magic. So Naruto spoke up as everyone listen to him.

"I wouldn't call it…magic. I just gain this new power and well to tell ya the truth. It's a bit hard for me to control. Makarov told me if…I join I become a…" Naruto pause he was choosing his words well.

"Well all I have to say is I am a Sage though I once had great strength. I lost that strength to save my friends. So I don't want to just regain my old strength but gain new strength…I know I've only just met you all just now but. I want you all to know I'm stronger than I look." Naruto grin happily.

So far there was not a single backlash as many members smiled at the newcomer. Then suddenly Naruto's stomach suddenly let out the biggest stomach growl ever. All eyes widen upon hearing the noise that came from Naruto's stomach.

Naruto chuckled "Sorry I hadn't eaten in two weeks. I am surprise I'm hungry now."

**Moment Later:**

All eyes were on Naruto as he consumed his tenth bowl of red bean soup and sixth bowls of Ramen.

"And I thought Natsu had a black hole stomach." A fellow member spoke.

Naruto sigh after having his stomach full "That hit the spot." He chuckled.

"Alright everyone its late! We have a whole day waiting for us tomorrow." Makarov spoke, as it was indeed late. Naruto was tired from his journey and having a full stomach, rest is what he needed the most.

Seeing most members of Fairy Tail was leaving as some had their own place. Naruto didn't have a place of his own. This didn't bother him much as he knew this would happen.

"Naruto, I know you've just arrive so." Makarov was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just sleep here." Naruto said with a small smile.

"We do have bedrooms upstairs for those do not have a place to stay." Makarov told Naruto.

"Nah I'm fine here." The Uzumaki said.

"Very well we shall see you tomorrow Naruto." Makarov left to the upper floor as the lights in the main room went off. Naruto sat there at a table. Naruto had a small smile on his face.

"So far it went nice. They seem to be nice people bit wild but nice people." Naruto said.

"_**Yeah but don't let that fool you. Beside I wonder what Makarov means by you using magic?**_" Eight asked.

"Maybe magic is like chakra Life force but another mean to it?" Naruto guessed.

"_**Could be or could be something you had all this time but never knew it?"**_ Son Goku spoke.

"Could be but whatever the case, tomorrow is a new day. I hope I can master this power. If I can summon one of you one at a time I can grow to summon more than one or combine it." Naruto liked the thought of summoning them and using their strength to aid him in battle with or without the need to summon them fully.

"Anew start with a new family." Naruto chuckle as the thought of it was still he couldn't believe.

"_**Everyone deserves a new start in life, Naruto now it's time to get yours."**_ Naruto heard the voice of the Fifth Tails speaking.

"I wonder what happens when I master control of all of your strengths." Naruto wonder.

Shukaku chuckle _**"Who knows? But who cares? It's all about having fun if you asked me."**_

Naruto sigh with a big smile "I can't wait."

**Next Day: Morning**

Naruto woke up by the fresh smell of food. Naruto open his eyes to see a fresh plate of freshly made Pancakes standing in front of him. Naruto looked around to see who brought this to him? Naruto saw Makarov sitting across from him.

"Makarov-san?" Naruto looked confuse.

"Morning Naruto, I see that you've rested well?" He asked.

Naruto grinned happily "Yeah you can say that. Who made this? You did?"

Makarov shook his head "No, that would be the work of Mirajane."

"Mirajane?" Naruto said with a confuse look.

"That would be me." A friendly voice spoke.

Naruto looked to his right to see a very beautiful woman. She had such a beautiful appearance her smile was warm. Her long white color hair stop to her back, her breasts were large. She wore a dark pink color dress.

"Naruto, this is Mirajane." Makarov introduces Mirajane to the young Uzumaki."

Naruto notice there a tall man standing behind Mirajane "And this is my little brother Elfman." Mirajane introduce her little brother.

Naruto stared at Elfman and thought _'Little brother? He's big!'_

Elfman is an extremely tall, massive and heavily muscular man with tan skin, who towers over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows, and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye.

"Don't mind his stare he's actually a friendly guy." Mirajane smiled at her little brother. As Elfman looked at Naruto as he smiled at the young Uzumaki.

"I am Elfman pleasure to meet you." Elfman grab Naruto's right hand and shook it.

"Um…no problem name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grew a friendly smile.

The doors of Fairy Tail open up as many members of the Guild entered the main hall taking their seats. While many stood up standing around, talking with other members.

"Eat up Naruto today begins your first lesson of control." Makarov told Naruto, as Naruto felt like a young Genin all over again.

Naruto look bit worry for a second before he start eating his breakfast.

**Shortly after Breakfast: East Forest**

Naruto was company by Makarov, Elfman and Mirajane. Mirajane wanted to see the new alley of Fairy Tail to see what he could do?

"Now Naruto, Elfman is here to help you with control of your power. Although you and him are different you're summoning magic to call the strength of the beast that you know." Makarov explain to Naruto.

_**"Naruto summon me show them what I am and how big I am."**_ Kurama spoke.

_**"No summon me I am the first Tailed Beast."** _Shukaku said.

_**"You are an idiot Shukaku let the boy choice who want them to show."**_ Son Goku spoke.

Naruto closed his eyes and bite both of his thumps have he'd place his hands down on the floor as he spoke "Bijuu Summoning No-Jutsu." Naruto position himself in an all four state as a large case of smoke bust from the ground as Naruto summon the Tailed Beast of his choice.

Standing about one hundred feet tall with his orange color nine long tails, the Nine Tailed Bijuu stood over Naruto with a big smile.

"This is Kurama he is the Nine Tailed Beast that lives inside my soul. He's been sealed inside an Uzumaki and only an Uzumaki. Because of him I've survive through many tough encounters in my life." Naruto introduce his number one inner demon to his new allies.

"My, my he's a lot bigger than last time." Makarov as everyone was amaze by Kurama's size.

Kurama let out a quick laugh _**"If you think I'm huge now? You should have seen me before half of my power was seal away."**_

Naruto look up smiling at his nine tailed friend. Naruto looked back at his new allies "Beside him I can summon Eight Tails. So far only him and Kurama I have no problem controlling their power. I once use my power of fusion to create my ultimate attack 'Tailed Beast Bomb Rasengan.' it proven to get the job done."

"Interesting choice of strength," Elfman spoke as he looked at Kurama, still unable to believe this giant fox lived inside this young man?

Naruto laughed "You better believe it."

"Can you summon the others?" Mirajane curiously asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "I'm not sure I can summon fox and eight with no problem. Because their chakra I am so familiar with. But I might be able to summon Son Goku the four tails. I'm still new to all of this though. And fusing their chakra together…well if I lose a single focus…I'll go berserk…well that's what Shukaku the one tail told me."

Kurama spoke up to explain everyone even his own host _**"Naruto you've been given a new ability to posses our strength and chakra. Combine them together we can become an unstoppable force. As I explain before his punch will hit like mines. Focus enough he can transform or teleport a part of us to aid you in battle. Like So."**_

Kurama touched Naruto's right hand as it transform into Kurama's right claw _**"Naruto can turn himself into a Bijuu of his choosing or just summon us or summon our power. As such if he wants. He could summon the ability to breathe underwater like Three Tails."**_

"_**I have a name you know?"**_ The Three Tailed Beast spoke in Naruto's and Kurama's mind.

"So Naruto almost has the same ability of Take Over like Elfman and I." Mirajane spoke as Elfman's right hand change into lizard arm just for a quick moment before returning it to normal.

"_**Interesting ability you have there…for a human."**_ Kurama smirked.

"Be nice Kurama or I'll send you back." Naruto glare at his demon.

Kurama looked the other way _**"It's**_ _**been about sixteen years I've been out to the open world."**_ Kurama stretched out follow by a big yawn.

"Enjoy your freedom Kurama." Naruto told his demon. Kurama smirked at his little host.

"Seem you two are very close." Mirajane chuckled.

Naruto and Kurama looked at one another for a moment "Well at the beginning we didn't see eye to eye. But as years went on he and I got closer I told him I promise to get rid of his hatred. Because of me he was able to trust others again."

"_**Idiot the only person I trust is you. Because I know you won't use me for foolish reasons or something stupid like the others before you did."**_

"HEY!" Naruto gave Kurama a piss angry glare.

"_**As others I mean people before being seal inside the Uzumaki family."**_ Kurama added.

"Better." Naruto continue his glaring.

"So…Kurama…" Makarov look at the giant fox "What form of magic would you call this ability and your friends share with Naruto?"

Kurama took a quick as he heard what the other tails wanted him to tell them _**"The nine of us have come to a choice what it should be call Nine Paths of Bijuu."**_

"Really Nine paths of Bijuu?" Naruto raise his left eyebrow.

"_**Shut up we have made this choice beside the original sage was the one who made us. He gave our names. We can decide what the name of the power we have GIVEN you."**_ Kurama gentely poke Naruto at his forehead.

"Ouch that hurt." Naruto groan.

"_**That was a gentle touch you big baby."**_

Elfman, Mirajane and Makarov sweatdrop together they were happy to see Naruto and his inner demon weren't enemies. But it was just they can image the trouble if he ever meets Natsu when Natsu returns from his trip.

"Makarov-san I believe its best not let us Naruto-kun meet Natsu-kun in the same room." Mirajane laugh nervously as her brother and Makarov strongly agrees with her.

Kurama laughed once again _**"Naruto hold still there is something else I wish to give you."**_ Kurama held his breath for a moment as he blew chakra on to Naruto. Naruto felt something was around his neck. It was a necklace an odd looking one with nine color jewels but a necklace nonetheless.

"What is this?" He asked Kurama.

"_**Think of it as a limiter. To keep you in check each of the nine jewels is a piece of our power. Touch one and you will be given the power of one of us without the need to gain the chakra of the other while having mine chakra. This will save time especially while fighting."**_ Kurama explain to his host.

"Wow…thanks Kurama." Naruto smiled at his friend.

Kurama looked away _**"I'm only doing this so I don't have to worry about saving your ass. Beside the others are bit jealous you will be summoning me the most."**_

"Really even Eight is jealous?" Kurama nodded.

"_**We all have names ya know?"**_ The Five Tails spoke.

"_**Well let me explain how this works."**_ Kurama continue explaining _**"Brown is Shukaku, Blue is Nibi, Green is Sanbi, Son Goku is Orange, Gobi is white, Rokubi is light blue, Nanabi is yellow, Hachibi is purple and your truly is red." **_Naruto looked his necklace to see the red jewel was glowing bright.

"And seeing the red jewel glowing shows I am using your chakra right?" Kurama nodded.

"I am sure you will master new abilities with this new item you have been given." Makarov told Naruto as both Naruto and Kurama nodded together.

"_**Well Naruto it's time for me to return, call us whenever you need help or to know more about your new power. Shukaku can hardly wait he won't shut up about it."**_ Kurama rolled his eyes while he sigh.

"_**What? Am I the only one who doesn't want the kid to have chaotic fun?"**_ Shukaku asked the other tailed beasts.

"_**Screw chaotic fun what about making him a man! He's sixteen year old and hasn't got any booty I refuse to have a virgin host!"**_ Nibi yell.

"_**Screw that Nibi! Making Naruto powerful is what really matters."**_ Son Goku spoke.

"_**Kurama can ya give me a hand here. They're doing it again."**_ Eight spoke.

"_**I agree with Son Goku strength is what really matters."**_ Five Tails spoke.

"And it only been two weeks since I got you guys and I'm already starting to get sick of them fighting." Naruto sighed.

Mirajane, Makarov and Elfman couldn't help but pity Naruto. To have such power but yet that very power is going to be difficult to master alone. But lucky for him he has his new Family to help him out.

**Back at Fairy Tail:**

Naruto sat there at a table as he play around with his Bijuu necklace he calls it.

'_I wonder kind of power I can do with just one jewel?'_ Naruto chuckled.

"Ah we're finally back." Naruto heard a new voice spoke. Naruto looked at the entertrains of the doorway to see new faces. Naruto saw a young boy with pink color hair, he wore a black and yellow color vest with white baggy pants. Beside the boy was a beautiful blonde hair mid busty girl. Resting on top of the pink hair boy was a blue color cat.

Mirajane smile happily "Natsu, Lucy your back! How was your trip?"

Naruto grew little curious on who Natsu and Lucy were, were they other members of Fairy Tail if so this would be a good time to say hi to them.

"The mission went well." Natsu laughed. Natsu stop his laughter upon seeing Naruto who was staring at them.

"Hey, Mirajane who is this?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane turn her attention over to Naruto, as the young Uzumaki stood up to greet himself to the two members of Fairy Tail.

"Natsu," He introduce himself.

"Naruto," He grinned.

Natsu and Naruto shook hands as Natsu felt an odd presence around Naruto. It wasn't odd or strange but an unknown an unknown power he felt coming from Naruto.

"Are you a new member?" Natsu asked Naruto.

Naruto remember seeing everyone did have a tattoo on a different part of their bodies and he didn't.

"Well I'm not a full member…yet." Naruto said.

"In this case how about I test you if you are joining Fairy Tail than you must be real strong." Natsu grinned.

Naruto smiled at first but grew a frown "Sorry but I'll have to say no."

Natsu frown "Why not?"

"I have no reason to fight you. Plus I am not a member yet…also I have not compete control over my power. I don't want to kill you because I lost control of my power. Trust me my power is something not to toy around with. I've had this power since I was child and I know what it can do if it ever got out of my control." Naruto remembers the first time went past the Tailed marker to Four Tails, Six Tails and Eight Tails of Kurama's power.

"But when I have more control over my power, I would gladly accept your challenge Natsu. But until then...if I fight…I will kill." Naruto said with a heavy frown.

But Natsu grew a friendly smile "If you become a full member of Fairy Tail, it will help you. I got to see what your power is like?" Natsu laughed.

Naruto looked bit shock '_I told this kid my power can kill if I went out of control and yet he smiles.'_

'_**Doesn't that remind you of someone er Naruto?'**_ Kurama chuckled.

_'I guess this what Sarutobi-san told me years ago about feeling old when talking to the young.' _Naruto laugh in his thoughts.

Given a new item that will help him control his new found power of his new allies, and now meeting interesting people in this new land and becoming a part of something big and new this new chapter of Naruto's life has just begun.

"Mirajane tell us…she isn't here is she?" Natsu asked.

"No Natsu she's still away she'll be back today though but not sure when." Mirajane explain to Natsu.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked being curious one of the group.

"Erza Scarlet the most powerful and scariest person you will meet." Natsu told Naruto.

Naruto smirk as he spoke "Really? She's that scary I've meet the scariest woman in the world and this Erza couldn't be scarier than the one I know."

Little does Naruto know that this new land has new surprises and soon he too will know the terror that is….Erza.

**End of Chapter III**

**Next Chapter-Terror with Red Hair part I**

**Well everyone here is ch III. **

**Lucy-41**

**Mirajane-44**

**Erza-44**

**Well it was a close match but once again Mirajane and Erza at tie of votes and Lucy was so but down by three votes…so close…so very close. And well I didn't think I get so many reviews I got 154 reviews and I hadn't even got the story going on o.O**

**And those who telling me how pathetic how I got so many review, because this is my FIRST Naruto x Fairy Tail fanfic. I really don't know who Naruto be with or should he be with any girl? So I let the people vote so…who pathetic now huh?**

**Anyway the poll is close so don't tell me who want I shall tell you who shall be the woman to be with our Uzumaki hero in the next chapter.**

**The necklace Kurama/Kyuubi has given to Naruto is a Bijuu necklace nearly like the one the sage had. And next chapter I will give each of the others name saying the number tails gets a annoying here and there.**

**Well that's all I have to say everyone see ya!**


	4. update

**Hello everyone Bunji the wolf, I'm sorry I hadn't updated this story for at least two years now, I don't want to give you all a big excuse on why I hadn't touched this fic at all or whatnot. I know most you of just review just for pairing, but right now I'm just tired, tired of giving people and fans false hope, with a story that might be great or on going only to stop and never return.**

**I'm tired of people telling me to get a beta even if the chapter is beta by my beta, they usually just talk about a past chapter or something wrong a new chapter.  
>I really don't know what to do, whenever I come across a big problem, redoing comes to my mind. But that won't work this time, I guess my bad habit finally caught up with me huh?<strong>

**I know this is the last thing you wanna hear especially after two years of waiting.**

**I just don't know what to do anymore, keep going or just delete and call it quits on the fics I hadn't touch in two years or even years. I always believed I could get it done...sigh but never come back to my mind unless someone reminds me of it.**

**I'm going to start putting fics on hiatus or delete them, and might as well say this as well. **

**I won't be updating any of my fics unless it get beta, I have reached the point I'm just tired of hearing it all, get a beta Bunji. Is English your first word? Are you English or other shit on my bad grammar...I'm so tired of it all. **

**So yeah no beta chapter means no chapter at all. **

**If you see a fic deleted or placed on hiatus then you will know that reason. And since the whole fic steal thing is still...on going...I've met...others...stealing my other fics...fucking assholes...if you want to borrow or use some elements of my fics or the fic itself.**

**JUST ASK what happen to asking before taking?**

**Anyway later everyone...but as of right now "He Who Summons" is...discontinue**


End file.
